oh, i will surround you
by Silverflare07
Summary: The five times Kendall Knight was not married to Logan Mitchell and the one time he actually was. .Kogan oneshot.


Okay, this is my first my first venture into the BTR fandom and fiction writing. Hopefully it's good and the boys aren't too out of character. I have a few other stories I might want to write, if you guys want to read them that is.

Oh, for the third moment, when Kendall is remembering something (you'll see what I mean), it's just that like 15 seconds of _Big Time Single_ when after they boys try and get their hearts broken and they end up sobbing on Kendall's shoulder and Logan goes "Do you see what you started?" Just so you guys know.

Standard disclaimers apply, obviously. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It starts with Jo, of all people. They're out on their first official date, sipping pink smoothies and walking through Palm Woods Park. Jo smiles up at him and Kendall thinks he might just be feeling butterflies for the first time, well, ever. But it's <em>nice<em> and so is Jo, so he's really hoping he doesn't do anything to screw this up. She laughs again as he tells her another story about his friends, this one about how he, James, and Carlos had all met Logan.

It was in third grade and Logan was being picked on by a few much bigger fifth graders, who were trying to force him into doing their homework at recess. Kendall had immediately tried to come up with a plan to save the shy new kid, but Carlos had solved the problem for them, sort of. He'd thrown on his trusty helmet and charged at the two fifth graders, leaping onto the one closest to him. It had taken both James and Kendall about five seconds before they'd jumped up to help their friend.

The fifth graders had been more surprised than frightened of the three third graders, but it had done the trick. They'd shared a glance before hastily backing away. Kendall had then walked up to the frightened boy, introduced himself, and stuck out his hand to help him up. Logan (though he'd introduced himself as Hortense back then) had looked up at him through tear filled lashes and smiled gratefully.

They'd bonded almost instantly when the slightly smaller boy grabbed his hand and thanked him, he's barely there Texan accent turning Kendall's name into "Kindle," (which is still how it sounds if you aren't listening carefully).

After he tells her the story, however, she looks thoughtful. "This was fun, but are you sure it's okay?"

This confuses Kendall. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," she seems nervous and he can't figure out why, "this really isn't considered cheating?"

He's taken aback by her question and he's sure it's obvious on his face. "I thought you didn't actually have a boyfriend back in North Carolina."

"I don't." She sighs, clearly exasperated. "I'm talking about you and Logan."

He blinks and honestly has no idea how to respond to this. "Uh…" he can feel himself freezing, like he's prone to do when he encounters something that shocks him so bad he can't really deal with it. Jo has to actually shake him out of it and return him to reality before he can answer her.

"Logan and I are just friends. He doesn't care if I date you."

Jo seems genuinely surprised by this. "Really?"

"Yes!" Kendall cannot believe he's actually having this conversation. And with the girl he's on a date with no less! She looks like she's about to speak, but Kendall is sure that she can't possibly have anything more shocking to say.

"Oh. It's just, you guys act like a married couple."

Or maybe she can… He doesn't even understand how she can possibly think what she's thinking. Just because he's more protective of the shorter boy than of anyone else doesn't mean they're _married_. He's just an over protective person and Logan has needed a lot of protecting over the years. It's just like a second nature to Kendall now. That's all, nothing more.

And, _yes_, maybe he's closer to Logan than to either James or Carlos (and vice versa), but that's just because both of the aforementioned boys are, as much as Kendall cares about them, just a little bit crazy. But that still didn't mean anything. He loves Logan, sure, but he's not _in_ love with him.

"I am not married to Logan." He says finally, after the several moments of silence it takes his brain to process her words.

"O-kay…" Jo grabs his hand as they continue walking.

Kendall can't help but think that she doesn't look (or sound) like she totally believes him.

-/-

_Big Time Rush_'s first tour is an astounding success. It is also completely exhausting. It's hard to travel all over the country in the course of six weeks. For the first few concerts, the boys are running on pure adrenaline, but by the time they finish their fourth concert, they're all beginning to feel the effect of long rehearsals, jet lag, and concerts every other night.

Logan is so out of it, in fact, that he's falling asleep, head against James' shoulder, as they wait for the limo to pull up.

When it does arrive, he climbs in after Kendall and, in a sleep induced haze, doesn't even register the fact that he's climbing past the empty seat he is supposed to take and all but sitting in his blonde friend's lap.

"Uh, Logan?" Kendall laughs, rolling his eyes at James and Carlos who are grinning as well.

Logan's eyes snap open completely at the sound of his best friend's voice and he immediately scoots over to the vacant seat beside him. "S-sorry." His apology is swallowed by a yawn and Kendall doesn't even have a chance to tell him it's fine before the genius is already fast asleep.

The next time Kendall looks over at his friend he frowns as he watches the smaller boy try and curl up into himself, clearly uncomfortable, even if he's too tired to actually do anything about it. Sighing, Kendall reaches out and tugs on his friend's arms, his over protective nature going into overdrive (like it usually does when Logan is involved). Logan lifts his head at the contact, still half asleep, but at least coherent enough to realize he's being pulled at.

His expression is pure confusion, so Kendall sighs again and pulls the smaller boy towards him with more force. This time, Logan gets the hint and he immediately snuggles up against the taller boy, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder and falling back to sleep, comfortable for the first time all night. Kendall yawns himself, too tired to catch the glance and grin that Carlos and James' share. Instead he just throws his arm over the back of the seat, and Logan's shoulders, and lets his head fall back and sleep claim him.

The same thing happens after their fifth, sixth, and seventh concerts, and by the time thy get to concert number eight, Logan doesn't even need Kendall to tug at his arm. He snuggles right up to his best friend and falls asleep before the limo even gets out of the parking lot. The unofficial leader of the group doesn't miss the knowing smirks both Carlos and James send his way this time, however.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." James shrugs nonchalantly. "Just wondering if the happy couple was comfy." Carlos snickers from his place beside the pretty boy.

Kendall rolls his eyes. "Oh whatever. It's more comfortable this way and you know that's all there is too it."

"Yeah sure." It's Carlos' turn to smirk. "I just bet sleeping like that is doing wonders for your neck."

He and James share a fist bump while Kendall glares at them, his mind jumping back to what he and Jo had talked about on their first date for the first time since it had happened.

"Logan and I are not married." He mutters under his breath, although no one else hears it.

But he doesn't remove his arm from around his friend's shoulders. And he doesn't stop the brunette genius from snuggling into his side every night after a concert for the next four weeks.

-/-

Kendall is starring in shock at the blog on his computer. Jo hasn't even been gone a week and there are already rumors about who his newest beau is. Both Kelly and Gustavo had warned him that, since he and Jo had been so popular, he shouldn't be surprised at the rumors, but he honestly hadn't expected to see _this._

He drops his head onto the desk, unsure of how else to respond. Logan walks over when he hears the _thunk_, eyeing his best friend before turning to see what had caused said reaction. "Huh." He doesn't sound nearly as horrified as Kendall thinks he should. "That's interesting."

James and Carlos both head over at his words and all four friends are starring at a picture of Kendall and Logan hugging excitedly after one of their local gigs and finished successfully. Over the picture is the title _The Start of Kogan?_ The two boys not on screen immediately burst into laughter, and even Logan can't help but chuckle quietly. James and Carlos quickly lose interest and race to the couch to play video games, but Logan sticks around to make sure his friend is okay.

"It's just the typical Hollywood rumor mill," He tells Kendall, with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "It'll die down eventually."

Kendall's head is back down on the desk so his next statement is muffled and Logan misses it. "What?"

He picks up his head and turns to face the brunette. "Are we married?"

Logan looks startled by this question and makes a show of glancing at his left hand, Kendall's left hand, and then back at his friend. "Not as far as I know. Should we be?"

Kendall groans. "No! I meant, metaphorically or whatever."

He's not quite sure how to explain it, but luckily for them both, Logan is a genius and gets what he's asking. "Well, in that case…We're a little married."

The blonde sits up at this. "What? No we aren't!"

"Come on Kendall." Logan gives him a pointed look. "We are a little. Not in the literal way that would require a lot of couple's counseling, seeing as we've both had at least one other relationship, but we've definitely got a bromance."

This Kendall knows. He enjoys his bromance with all of his friends, but he'd be either a liar or an idiot to not admit that the one he shares with Logan is a little bit different, a little bit stronger. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're married."

"Oh, but we are. And how could we not be?" He glances at their other two best friends. "We've kind of been raising James and Carlos since we were ten."

Kendall thinks back to a few days ago when he had found said two friends in the lobby crying about the girl in the red shirt and a ruined perfect record. That had not been the first time he'd felt like a parent to his two best friends and he was positive it wouldn't be the last. "Maybe." He finally says.

Logan gives him a quick pat on shoulder. "Exactly." He grins at the blonde. "It's just a bromantic relationship. Not an 'I forbid you from seeing anyone and I'm going to jump your bones while you're sleeping' one."

He laughs and makes his way over to James and Carlos while Kendall tries to ignore the strange feeling that has settled into his stomach (it can't be something akin to disappoint, but he's not sure what else it could be).

They're called to Roque Records shortly after though and, knowing what it's about, all six of them head over. Kelly, Gustavo, and Griffin meet them when they enter the building and are all surprised to see that Griffin looks relatively pleased. They aren't sure what to expect, but it's certainly not for Griffin to tell them that he and RCM-CBT-GlobalNet-Sanyoid aren't going to squash these "Kogan" rumors right away.

"Huh?" Everyone but Griffin asks.

Griffin smiles again. "We're going to show the new progressive age that we are as open-minded and progressive as they are."

"Just one problem." Logan looks at the older man in confusion. "Kendall and I aren't actually dating."

Griffin shrugs, smile still firmly in place. "Oh I know that. We're just going to wait two and a half weeks, that's half the life of a typical Hollywood rumor, as if we're giving the rumor a chance to die down on it's own," no one in the room actually thinks it will, "and then well announce that while we would certainly support any of you boys, regardless of who you were dating, for the sake of your friendship, we want to set the record straight."

There's silence at that and Griffin takes that as a yes to his proposal-not that he'd been asking a question exactly- and leaves the room, flanked by his two assistants. Everyone turns to Kendall, who is in too much shock to say anything, and Logan, who has a half smirk on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"So," he asks, sounding more amused than Kendall thought he should, "do I get to be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

But after about a week, Kendall realizes how fun it is to let the paparazzi catch him and Logan in little "are they? Aren't they?" situations. It's all a big game and he can admit that he enjoys it. And if his arm tingles when his hand brushes against Logan's? Well, he can admit that too.

But only to himself.

-/-

Kendall falls asleep on the couch one night. He stays up until nearly three in the morning watching a horror movie marathon on TV, because Gustavo had give them the next day off. Neither Logan nor James and made it past midnight, but Carlos had made it until about two a.m. before finally admitting defeat and heading off for some sleep. Kendall had promised himself just one more movie, but he hadn't even been able to make it through that.

He wakes up the next morning and is pleasantly surprised to find that his comforter is draped over his body and he's drooling on his own pillow and not a couch cushion. He's less pleased to find both James and Carlos sitting on the floor in front of him, head on their hands, and grinning at him.

"Good morning?" He greets, sitting up and wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to wake up." James tells him, as if this is completely normal.

"Yeah!" Carlos nods enthusiastically. "Plus, Mama Logie is making breakfast and we didn't want you to miss it."

It takes Kendall's sleep addled brain a few minutes to process what his energetic friend had said. "Mama…Logie…?"

"I'm going to kill you, Carlos." He hears from the kitchen.

Kendall stands and stretches before making his way to the island that divides the living room and kitchen. He nearly chokes on his own spit at the sight of Logan in a flowered apron, standing at the stove and flipping pancakes. Logan catches Kendall's flabbergasted look and his eyes narrow.

"Not a word. You know you're mom doesn't like us cooking without an apron and this is the only one I could find."

He really wants to tease his friend. But he can't because the pancakes smell amazing and Logan actually looks kind of adorable in the apron, with flour smudged on his cheek. And he's just realized that he wouldn't mind waking up to a sight like this for the rest of his life.

Logan sets a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes in front of the boys shortly after and watches with satisfaction as they all dig in hungrily. He's no Mama Knight, but all three of the boys can admit that he makes the second best pancakes they've ever had. Something occurs to Kendall half way through his meal. "How did I get my pillow and blanket?"

Logan looks up from his own plate (he's eating over the counter because the island only really has room for three). "Oh. I woke up early this morning to use the bathroom and found you asleep on the couch so I brought them out." He doesn't mention if he tucked Kendall in, but the blonde figures he must have and he can feel his face heat up at the thought.

After they're finished eating, both Carlos and James, who are sitting on either side of Kendall at the island, turn to their leader and look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Can we please go to that new water park that just opened up!"

"It's going to be so cool!"

"There are tons of rides those tiny ones in Minnesota never had!"

"We've got to check it out! The ladies deserve a look at my washboard abs!"

They're all but begging and Kendall turns to face Logan, who is rinsing dishes in the sink before loading them in the washer. "What do you think?" He asks their other friend, his eyebrow raised.

"Sure." Logan shrugs as he puts the last dish in the dishwasher. "It sounds like it could be fun."

Carlos and James both jump up with cheer. "Yes!" Carlos grabs his helmet, patting twice like he's become known for. "Mom and dad both sad yes!"

He and James both laugh as they race off to their shared bedroom, presumably to get ready for their day at the water park.

The blonde shakes his head. "Kendall and I aren't married." Logan calls after them, but he's laughing and so is Kendall so it doesn't really matter.

Because Kendall can admit that, while his mom, Katie, and his three friends make up his family, he and his four friends kind of make up their own family unit as well. And, well, Logan was right. James and Carlos kind of are their children.

Plus, if they're married, then no one can get mad if Kendall lets his gaze linger on a shirtless Logan a little longer than is probably normal.

-/-

Kendall honestly can't remember what they're fighting about. He and Logan have never really fought before, not like this. Not with screaming and swearing and this pit that seems to have settled into his stomach that makes him feel like this could be really, really bad.

He might not remember why they're fighting, but he can remember that he is furious.

He storms into the apartment, following Logan when the shorter boy had attempted to escape from the conversation (screaming match). "I'm not done talking to you!" He yells, slamming the door of apartment 2J with such force that some of the pictures on the wall rattle. He can just see James, Carlos, and Katie peeking up nervously from behind the orange couch, clearly all smart enough to stay away. He's too angry to even think about worrying about them though.

Logan spins on his heel and narrows his eyes. "Well I'm done talking to you! So go ahead and scream all you'd like, but I will _not _be listening."

"Yes you will!" Kendall growls as he grabs the other boy's shoulders, keeping him in place.

Logan literally deflates under his intense gaze. "Fine." His voice is soft and his eyes are starting to water. "What else do you want have to tell me?"

His friend's voice cracks slightly and just like that Kendall's anger leaves him. And a knowing guilt almost immediately takes its place. He can handle a lot of things, but he's never been good at handling Logan's tears. The shorter boy doesn't cry often, but every time he does it's like someone punched Kendall in the gut. Only this time it's worse because _he's_ the cause of his best friend's tears.

"Nevermind." He says softly, releasing his grip on Logan's shoulders. "Just, don't worry about it." And with that he's out of the apartment before anyone can react to his sudden change in demeanor.

The most ridiculous part is that Kendall's pretty sure Logan is actually in the wrong about whatever they were fighting about. But all it takes is one look at the tears clinging to Logan's lashes and Kendall feels like an absolute jerk and is determined to make it up to him.

-0-

He returns home two hours later and finds Logan sitting on the couch, alone, watching something on the _History Channel_. He sits down next to his best friend and when the younger boy turns to face him, he holds out a small bouquet of daisies that he'd picked up while he was out.

"I'm sorry." He tells him. "I didn't mean to make you so upset earlier." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Me either." Logan admits as he takes the flowers from his friend. "I'm pretty sure it was my fault though, whatever it was." He turns his brown eyes on his best friend. "I'm sorry too."

Kendall grins and slings an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Well you're forgiven."

Logan beams up at him. "You too."

He's suddenly aware of how close his best friend's face is to his and it occurs to him that it should probably be awkward for their noses to be almost touching, but it's not and it never has been. He glances at the daisies that Logan is still holding loosely in his hand before his gaze flits back to his best friends lips. He wonders briefly if they've always looked that kissable and then he thinks that maybe he gets what Jo was talking about almost two years ago on their very first date.

"Okay," he admits in a hushed whisper, "we're a little bit married."

Logan laughs softly, his face instantly brightening up with the smile that has always made Kendall feel like he could do anything. And oh, wow. He really was an idiot wasn't he?

"No we're not." Logan corrects him, before leaning up and brushing his lips against Kendall's.

The kiss is timid and shy, but it's got everything that kisses with Jo, although those were admittedly pretty great, never had and Kendall can't believe it took him so long to do this. He also kind of can't believe Logan was the one to make the first move. But, as Logan deepens the kiss, burying his hands in Kendall's hair, he realizes that it doesn't really matter.

He can always start the next six kisses or so anyways.

-/-

_All Over Again_ is playing softly in the background. Both Kendall and Logan think it's a little weird, but James and Carlos insisted that they play it at least once at the reception because, according to the pretty boy, every famous singing sensation has at least one of their own songs at their reception. Carlos had argued that they ought to have two since the reception was for both Kendall and Logan, but both men and politely told their friend no.

Today was for celebrating their promise to spend the rest of their lives together, not their music.

Logan watches happily as their closest family and friends (and Griffin who had, for some reason wanted to attend the ceremony) mingled on the dance floor. He turns to his new husband and grins as Kendall holds out his hand. "I'm pretty sure the newly wed couple shouldn't be the only couple not on the dance floor."

Logan laughs and takes his hand. "You're probably right."

They do some of their old dance moves just for laughs and when Carlos and James join in, the whole room cheers for the boys and for the band. The song ends and when another, slower, song takes its place, Carlos and James happily bow out and let their two friends dance alone. They aren't alone on the dance floor by any means, but they might as well be. Kendall can't take his eyes off the man in front of him and Logan seems to have the same problem.

Kendall suddenly lets out a small chuckle and Logan looks at him quizzically. "What?'

"Nothing." Kendall shakes his head. Logan gives him a look that clearly indicates that he can see right through him (Kendall's seen that look a lot in the past seventeen years of friendship with this wonderful boy). He chuckles again and knows he might as well tell him.

"It's just, after all this time. Now we're actually married."

Logan laughs so hard he actually has stop dancing. "What?" Kendall certainly hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"Sorry." Logan tells him, not sounding sorry at all. "It just surprises me that you are even thinking about that." He looks thoughtful for a minute. "It always did seem like a bigger deal to you than me though, so I guess it would make sense for you to think of that now."

Now it's Kendall's turn to look quizzical. "Yeah…how come it never bothered you that people thought that?"

Logan shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I've just always known that I wanted you to be in my life forever, so it didn't seem like such a big deal."

"Really?" Kendall raised his eyebrow. "When did you figure that out?"

Logan smiled sheepishly. "About the time I grabbed your hand in third grade after you, James, and Carlos scared off those fifth graders."

Kendall shoots Logan his famous grin, the one that takes over his whole face and makes his eyes dance. "Really? It must be fate."

"Why?"

"I thought the same thing the first time you turned my name into 'Kindle'."

Then he pulls Logan close and kisses the brunette senseless. And when they slip away from the reception early, no one even bats an eye.

Kendall Knight is married to Logan Mitchell after all.

* * *

><p>Well, there's my first BTR fic. Let me know what you guys think. I've literally just discovered the boys about a month ago, so I'm ridiculously new (and late) to the fandom. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad though.<p>

Reviews make my day so be sure to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
